Class Guide
Classes Clerics damage is increased on the island of heroes and PVP matches. However their healing is reduced. The Exarch is a powerfull single target healer. They do have one AOE heal but it has a medium length cooldown timer. The main heal is a single target heal that can bring most players back to full health and with the right runes it can also put a single shield around that player. The Exarchs ultimate makes all his heals instant casts and bonus damage output and reduction. Angles AID dispels damage over time spells like Torture. They also throw a hammer that gives the whole team a big DPS boost. Their smite lowers the coldown timer on their Vigor AOE heal and every time a spell crits it makes their next large heal instant cast instead of a charged cast. Exarchs are very powerfull healers and their only real weakness is the charged cast main heal makes them walk slower so they sometimes get caught in a floor AOE. Lightbringers specialize in shielding up to 3 players at a time. With the correct runes and mastery you can cast shields 4 times in a row and the shields also heal between 30 - 40% depending on which mastery you chose. While a player is shielded your other heals, heal that player for 10% more. Every attack a lightbringer does, heals the entire raid. So wanding helps also. The largest heal has a minimum of a 17 second timer on it so make sure to your Lightbringer has at least a 1 minute break before boss pulls. Holy prisim can be targeted at the boss to heal for less or targeted at a player to heal them back to full. Every time you cast holy prisim it bounces back to heal 6 other players no matter who you target. Positioning does not matter much as long as your in range of the target, you recieve the heal. Angels Aid and Power word heal both dispell DOTs like Torture. Their ultimate is a huge gold dome that shields everyone inside of it. Saint is a very powerfull healer with the lowest defences. Also the hardest healer to play in the game because of low defence. They have no shields and instead they get a heal over time spell. Their largest heal , heals 3 players at a time and can be specced to heal more. The cooldown on their power word heal is half that of the Lightbringer and runes and other spells reduce its cooldown timer further. Their ultimate move is a increased healing towards a single target. If that player dies it also brings them back to life so one free rez. They are best in raids because they heal so many players at a time for such a large amount. The bard is an Archer healer that casts 3 different circles that you need to stay inside of to recieve the heal. All 3 AOE heals, heal for massive amounts. The bard has no targeted healing so you must stay inside the circle to get healed. Harp of Blessing heals the lowest party member almost to full and dispells 6 DOTs on players in short range. Their ultimate is a massive shield thats last 15 to 20 seconds. The Achron is really the strongest healer in the game. Every time they cast a shield bash it heals the party member with the lowest health almost back to full. She also has attacks that proc healing each time the player hits the target. Their banner is a heal over time AOE heal that can easily keep rogues and mages alive. The banner always targets the tank. They do not have any targeted healing and their heals have a much shorter range than the other classes so you have to move close to the Achron to recieve heals. Vampire is the DPS healer, they do great damage and heal at the same time. A lot more then Lightbringer. Fade into mist casts a AOL dispel and removes threat. Boil blood is an AOE heal that heals everyone in a small area. roughly 3 meters in diameter. Ghost Hands is a AOE root ,damage and heal that encompasses a huge area. Their ultimate is a giant purple ball of healing.I dont play this class so we need a contributer.All the different tanks specialize in one area and fall short in another. They all are great and fun to play. They move the boss around the room and place the boss in strategic directions. The yalso agro multiple mobs at one time. The healer and tanks are a defensive team while the DPS is on offence. The guardian and crusadre are almost identical except that one has a group taunt and the other has a ranged knife throw that heals for for 30 to 40%. Both have a shield barrior with a short cooldown time that alows them to take a lot more damage than the other tanks. So warriors can take the biggest hit. Their ultime moves are different also. Battlemages are the best at holding agro on large group swith arcane explosion. It is often impossible to take agro from a battlemage. However they have nothing to heal themselves with except their wirlwind which is hard to activate because they never run low on mana. They have some damage reduction with their magnetc shield and their ultimate is a AOE storm that does lots of damage and holds agro. They are very mobile with up to 2 blinks in a row. The Templars specialize in healing them selves up to 75% when the spell crits every 12 seconds. They also get what looks like a battle rez every time their health falls below 20% but its just really an inpenatrable shield that last 10 to 15 seconds. The Paladin mounts a hourse to absorm damage and give them 20% resistance and 300 to 400 more armor. Their holy shield slam gives them a 200 to 300 armor boost every couple of seconds. The can also hold agro pretty well with a shield throw that hits up to 6 targets. The mount is sort of like a panic button, anytime you see a Tamplar mounted it means he needs heals. The hourse can also charge in and out of battle and give the templar the fastest speed in the dungeon plus he can mount it twice every 30 seconds. The Dragon Rider is is a DPS Tank and they can do decent damage compared to the other tanks. The same concept applys to the Dragon Rider as the Templar, when you see one mounted on a dragon it means they need a heal or are trying to fear a mob. The dragon rider relys more heavily on mana then the other tanks do. They aslo have at least 2 differnt ways of healing them selves for smaller amounts that the templar but shorter cooldown. The Dragon Rider does not carry a shield so they get to cast an Aiges that shields them every 30 seconds or so. Dragon Riders also have less armor then the other tanks so they usually need more healing but they do heal them selves for quite a bit if they put points in healing and reforge.I dont play this class much so we need a contributer. I don't play damage dealers as much as healers and tanks so I will need lots of help with this section. Damage dealers are responsible for killing. It is normally their only job, well they do have one other, don't die on me cause im out of diamonds. I will start witth the damage dealers that I have. The inquistor and Gladiator are not high burst DPS players but they live a lot longer which is sometimes more important then higher damage. The inquisitor is both ranged and melee. Some of their moves must be cast within 2 meters where other skills can be cast from far away. Their basicly armored lightning mages that zap enemys to the ground. They also get to ride the same steed as the templar so they are very mobile. The steed grants them the same armor and resistance as the Templar. They have a spell called Blade of Retribution that is a short range slash that heals them for up to 30% of their health and deals the most damage of all their spells. They rain down lightning from far away that AOEs a large area. The also cast lightning verdict that electrify their melee attack to hit for more. Very odd skills rotation that I still haven't got down. Their ultimate is a DPS increase for about 20 seconds. These two classes are also almost identical but the Crystal Shaper has 1 additional AOE spell that makes a god awefull racket. They have the potential to do more damage then the arcane scholar. Both the scholar and the shaper can polymorth 1 enemy at a time into a sheep. Both also are able to teleport up to 2 times in a row. The Arcne scholar is the kind of crowd control because they can also cast a magnetic orbs that draws groups or enemys in but the spell has a long cooldown. Still it is quite helpful. The Crystal shaper has a damage increse ultimate that makes some of their attacks instant. Both classes cast arcane missels that cooldown reduces every time they cast the spell. The arcane scholars ultimate is awesome for the entire team. It reduces the cooldown of everyones spells and cast times are reducted also for about 20 seconds. The flamesinger is a pretty fun class to play but it has one big drawback. Its fire explosion AOE pushes all enemys back in every direction. Every time a Flamesinge blinks the cain a decnet shield around them selves for added defence. They also cast a Firebomb that hits all enemys around the target. The rain down metiors on enemys which smashes them to the ground. The AOE pushback spell is great in PVP and if used correctly it can work in dungeons. You just need to make sure to push the enemys towards the melee dps, instead of away from them. It is also helpfull for moving enemys out of healing puddles. The Weapon master is a very mobile DPS class. The Berserker is also very mobile. Putting points in their leap ability helps them get in and out of battle very quickly and you can cast it multiple times. Both these classes are very dependent on skill rotation. You have to press the buttons in a certain order to do higher DPS. The Weapon master has a swirl ability that he can cast unlimitedly and and more powerfull swirl that pulls all enemys in which is very helpfull for AOE.